Dark Magic and A Twisted Fate
'''Dark Magic and A Twisted Fate '''is the fifth episode of Season 4 of Escape the Night. It is the forty-first episode of the overall series. Episode Summary ''Camelot has fallen to The Black Knight and the YouTubers must reclaim Excalibur if they want the next key. They recruit Merlin to uncover the secrets of Standing Stone and crown one of them King of Britannia. '' Plot The guest run into the dining room. They have to decide who is the most holy among them. Colleen says she has the most holes because she just gave birth. Surprisingly, it works. They read a note that says they have to drink wine out of the 7 cups on the table. However, two are cursed, and whoever drinks them gets a card added to the voting pile. They listen to a long clue about which to choose. Colleen is the only one listening. The others just take random cups. They drink the wine and.. Gabbie and Tana get cursed. They run outside into the Britannia exhibit. The Black Knight is mad and runs after them, he captures Gabbie. The rest head of to the other part of the Britannia exhibit, where Merlin is captured. Rosanna is fangirling, like a lot. They quickly find out that they have to find a chant that will help them free Merlin. Tana claims that it sounds like a rapsong, and is living her fantasy. They head back, however The Black Knight comes back. Merlin covers for them, and he walks off. Five of them say the chant, while Tana is rapping it. They get a crown. Alex places it on his head, says the magic words, and frees Merlin. He needs his spell book, which is hidden in the Egyptian exhibit. They split off, one group go to the exhibit, the other to the dining room to place the crown. Egyptian exhibit group: They enter and the door shuts behind them. Merlin has to hold these candles or else they will all die. They quickly find out that they have to read these messages backwards and match them up to the different tarot cards. Tana is amazing at reading things backwards, while Bretman is amazing at finding out where they fit. Joey and Ro are just there. They match that shit up, and leave.Crown group: They enter the room and notices Gabbie tied up with a caveman. They free them both. Colleen claims that he has the same vocabulary as her son. They place Alex's crown in the middle of the table and find some mirrors and a weird map. A beam of green light shines in and it's the groups job to line the mirrors up so that the light goes in the right direction. They mess it up completly first, but then later finds out how it's done, and completes it. They receive a crystal that can be useful later. Merlin protects them from the black knight and they read from Merlin's book that they have to vote two people in. The winner will get the tears of the lady of the lake, and will be able to pull Excalibur from the stone and slay the black knight. Joey and Colleen discuss alone, while the remaining talk as a group. Colleen wants Ro to go in cause she pushed her into the box of spikes, Joey defends Rosanna and changes Colleen's mind. Gabbie brings up that her and Tana already have two votes and can't take more. They also mention how Joey is coming to save them, however he's not actually been in a challenge and "saved them" yet. They also think about voting Colleen, however Bretman says that they might need a man to pull Excalibur from the stone, and therefore deciding on Joey. But, miss Tana, says "So Joey or Colleen" a little to loud, and they hear it. Colleen is furious. Gabbie covers for her. The voting begins:Colleen - Tana (She thinks she's useless, and is clearly fucking blin-) Joey - Gabbie. Rosanna, Alex, Gabbie, Bretman: Joey. Tana: Not shown. Additional: Gabbie and Tana drinking from the wrong cups. Total: Gabbie - 2. Tana - 2. Joey - 4. ??? - 1. The votes are in The hollywoodstar. The Pinup girl. Yet again, Joey is wondering about how his pile was so low. Rosanna explains their groups thought-process. Joey asks if she voted for him, she tells the truth which is yes. Joey is pissed because he just defended Rosanna to Colleen. Ro looks so dissapointed in herself. They enter the challenge, read a chant in order for their green light or protection to show up. They have to complete 4 puzzles total in order to claim the tears and Excalibur. So there is a possibility of them both living. However, the protection only lasts for five minutes. Gabbie is struggling and keeps repeating: "I died at geometry before". The black knight runs in, they go under the protection. They run back and Tana finishes her first puzzle. Back in the lounge Alex decides that they should go help the girls. Tana finishes the second puzzle and time is running out.The green light dissapears and they have nowhere to hide. The black knight runs in saying: "THERE'S NOTHING PROTECTING YOU NOW!" Tana runs around saying: "I don't know what to do, I don't kno what to do" They rest of the cast appears as the black knight grabs Tana and impales her with his sword. You can see her on the ground slowly bleeding to death Gabbie says this in the confessional: "I see him KILL Tana.. and then he looks at me". Gabbie screams her lounges begging for help, but the black knight charges at her with the sword impaling her aswell. The rest quickly run to the puzzles while Merlin distracts the Black Knight. They finish both puzzles and a drawer opens up with the tears. Colleen chugs it and is the king. She pulls Excalibur out of the rock as the black knight kills Merlin. She runs at him, defending every hit, and impaling him all the way through, killing him. She grabs they key and runs off. With his last breath, the black knight blows his horn. They return the lounge. Colleen notices that they have to get five more keys, however there's 5 people left, meaning that they're all gonna die. She turns the key, and a note appears. The black knight has called the Gorgon home from her expedition, meaning that The Gorgon is next. Characters * Joey Graceffa * Alex Wassabi * Bretman Rock * Rosanna Pansino * Tana Mongeau * Colleen Ballinger * Gabbie Hanna * Mortimer * The Sorceress * The Black Knight * Merlin the Magician * King Arthur Trivia * It is the first and only episode so far in the series to feature a double death, having both Tana Mongeau and Gabbie Hanna die. * Many fans consider this episode to be rigged. Since Joey had the most votes against him (5/9 or 4/9 since we don't know if Tana voted for Colleen or Joey) and yet Gabbie and Tana which only had 2 votes against them both (2 for Gabbie and 2 for Tana) got put into the challenge. This is likely true, due to it being revealed in the BTS of Season 4 that Joey can't be put into a standard death challenge when ColleenColleen Ballingerstated that the producers told her that she can't make everyone vote for Joey in Season 3. * According to the leaked episode titles on IMBD, this episode was likely originally named "The Black Knight". Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Escape the Night Category:Fifth episodes Category:Medieval Exhibit